everymanhybridfandomcom-20200214-history
The Microfilm Collection (Notes)
After the release of the 4.20.2011 Document showing a mysterious metal canister, the fans helped Jeff determine that it was a microfilm canister from the Hamilton Township Library. During One step forward, two steps back Jeff and Vince went to the library and retrieved copies of the original material which Jeff transcribed into the following document and released with the video. 'The Microfilm Collection' Notes from the Hamilton Township Public Library digitalized microfilm collection. Some grammar might be off, due to my hand feeling as if it were dying in the transcription process. We’ll see where this goes. – Jeff ''Disgraced doctor spends an evening the ER'' May 23th, 1984 – Associated Press Sporadic practitioner of pediatric medicine, James Corenthal, spent several hours late Tuesday night in the Good Samaritan Regional Medical Center, receiving stitches in multiple locations on his body after an incident in a local restaurant. His assailant, whose name was not released at the time of this report, spent the night in the county prison and was released early the next morning. In brief response to questions concerning what invoked such an attack, Corenthal stated "I was only looking into the history of my children's former lives. The locals simply didn't want anything to do with me." Corenthal is known for his work in the Fairmount Children's Home (Ohio) and the troubling incidents involving his adopted (and since deceased) children. ''Traveling physician honored at banquet; generously donates'' June 2nd, 1993 - Associated Press Hamilton Township Mayor Jack Rafferty honored Dr. James Corenthal Wednesday night with a banquet held at iconic Angeloni's Cedar Gardens in Hamilton Square. Corenthal, nearly crying, thanked the Mayor and the community that supported Corenthal's ongoing, albeit unclear, research. Cedar Gardens sponsored and funded the event, bearing connections to the young patients the doctor was caring for at the time. Local families were treated to music, games, and the Mayor's appreciative speech, culminating in a surprise announcement, from the doctor, to donate a generous amount of money to the Hamilton Public Library. Corenthal's generally private and quiet wife was also flown in for the event, procuring a tearful reaction from the doctor. ''Physician sought for questioning; flees authorities'' October 11th, 2002 - Associated Press Jack Willers, 43, of Monroe Township was found dead in his garage early this week. A preliminary investigation reveals many signs of a struggle between Willers and an unknown suspect. Investigators state that their findings show signs of a struggle lasting a few hours, at the minimum. Monroe Township police sought to contact James Corenthal, MD, after finding that he has a brief meeting with the family hours beforehand, to meet Jack's troubled son for the first time. Corenthal is not immediately a suspect; however, his flight is a concern worth noting. ''Suspicious doctor ducks authorities, again; charges pressed'' March 2nd, 2003 - Associated Press Following the double-homicide of Drew and Maurene Henson of Bourbon County, police are issuing a warrant for the arrest of the deranged James Corenthal. The couple had been found brutally murdered, with signs of an intense struggle, in their newly purchased home early last month. Although no immediate evidence signals Corenthal's involvement, the fact that her had met with the family earlier in the day to discuss the condition of their suicidal daughter raised some flags. ''Suspect children's doctor flees yet another murder'' August 16th, 2005 - The Trenton Times The entirety of the River Road / Lambertville corridor was shut down early Monday morning. Police warned of a highly-dangerous suspect in the region, after finding a small eatery massacred in downtown Lambertville. The inside of the restaurant was likened to that of a riot, implicating a massive fight. At least a dozen bodies were found in the aftermath of the skirmish, with the total count unclear. A security feed shows the suspected James Corenthal fighting off the victims. Corenthal is first seen backing into the frame, leaving investigators to believe that he induced the riot. He was last seen fleeing the eatery and into his car. The vehicle was found discarded less than half a mile down the road, on Fiddler's Creek Road. Corenthal is suspected to be hiding out in the state park. Speculation *Many believe that the doctor was being stalked by The Rake, HABIT or Slenderman, killing innocent bystanders to get to him. *Corenthal used the dimesnional nexus inside Baldpate to escape into the Candleverse. (as seen in The property) Category:The Clues